


A Little Spilled Sauce Never Hurt Anyone

by ivoryline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline
Summary: Crowley doesn't quite grasp YouTube cooking tutorials, or electric can openers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Name That Author Round Two





	A Little Spilled Sauce Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry for the second round of Guess the Author on the romcom discord. Thank you @curtaincall for organizing this again (:

Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at. 

Crowley had spent the morning sprawled out on the couch in the back room of the bookshop with his eyes glued to his phone. Aziraphale had an appointment with a bookseller and Crowley had declined the invitation to join him, which Aziraphale thought was odd. Crowley usually jumped at the opportunity to drive him around in that ghastly car of his. 

Aziraphale had stopped on his way home to pick up a bottle of that pink lemonade vodka Crowley had taken a liking to and called out to his demon when he stepped into the bookshop. He hadn’t gotten a response but he did hear a frightful amount of banging coming from somewhere upstairs in his flat. 

“Crowley?” he’d called again as he climbed the steps to his flat. He opened the door and was hit with the scent of...burnt garlic? He’d rounded the corner into his kitchen and froze.

Crowley was standing in the middle of the kitchen and covered in what looked like flour and some sort of red sauce. Several pots were smoking on the stove. The faded floral wallpaper was spattered with the same red sauce that Crowley was sporting, a can of sauce hanging from the electric can opener like a murder weapon left behind at the scene of the crime.

“Hey, angel,” Crowley said like he wasn’t standing in the middle of some sort of war-zone. The demon edged over in a way he no doubt thought was subtle in an attempt to shield the stove from Aziraphale’s sight.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, “what on Earth have you done to the kitchen?” Crowley gave a high pitched, slightly hysterical sounding laugh and waved his hand in a gesture clearly meant to convey  _ eh, what can you do?  _ Aziraphale waited. He knew from experience that, given enough time, Crowley would fill any silence. 

“Alright, okay! I was trying to cook us dinner, as a surprise, yeah? All the YouTube videos made it look easy so I thought to myself, I thought hey can’t fuck up spaghetti, right? Only I did fuck it up. Fucked it up rather well if I do say so myself. And I do say so, I’m very familiar with what it looks like when I fuck up,” Crowley paused to suck in a lungful of air, “I’m so sorry Aziraphale I swear I’ll clean it up.” 

Aziraphale tried his level best to keep a straight face but between the sauce dripping onto the counter and Crowley’s crumpled expression he broke. He laughed and didn’t stop until he had to wipe tears off his cheek. 

“Oh, my dear boy it’s alright,” Aziraphale assured him and opened his arms to the demon. Crowley shuffled forward and rested his forehead on Aziraphale’s shoulder, being mindful not to get Aziraphale’s clothes dirty.

“You’re not upset?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale chuckled as he ran a soothing hand down Crowley’s back.

“Of course not. I hated that wallpaper, anyway.”   


**Author's Note:**

> be sure to read through the rest of the ficlets in this collection!  
> come chat with me on tumblr


End file.
